


How it Works

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Dean, M/M, Protective Roman, Roman Taking Care of Dean, Smut, Upset Dean, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: Whenever shit hit the fan with either of them, they ran to each other.  It was safe there.  No one could touch them there.  They’d go off to their own little sphere where nothing could go wrong.  It was safe there, and that’s how it worked.





	How it Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first attempt at writing Ambreigns, I hope I do them justice! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> There's really no time period specified!

It was sometime around 2am, when Roman finally peeled himself away from playing video games in Seth’s room. After what was probably the 20th game of Madden, Roman couldn’t see straight anymore.

“One more,” Seth encouraged with a smile, “C’mon man.”

Roman shook his head an stretched, “Nah, I’m done bro.”

“Chicken.” 

He rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and glancing at the screen. He let out a frustrated sigh, and put it back in his pocket.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Seth reassured him about Dean, “You know how he is.”

“Exactly.”

“He does this,” Seth replied, “You act like you don’t know how he operates by now.”

Roman stood up and stretched again, letting out a groan, “Fine.”

“Get some sleep dude.”

“I’m going,” he replied, heading for the door and letting himself out, “Night.”

Roman dragged his feet as he walked down the hallway towards his room. Surprise hit him when he noticed there was something sitting out in front of his door. As he got closer, he realized that something was a person. Hugging his knees, with his face down and headphones in, Dean stayed huddled there alone. Concern immediately took over, and Roman’s heart began to hammer out of his chest.

“Hey,” he said softly, removing his headphones and pulling him up into his arms, “What happened?”

Instead of answering, Dean wrapped himself around Roman and hid his face in his neck. Roman let out a sigh, fishing out his key card and letting them into his room. This is how it worked. This is how it always worked. Roman couldn’t tell you when or how it started, but it just did. They clicked. They clicked on a higher level than they allowed themselves to, but that was out of fear that they didn’t know existed. 

Whenever shit hit the fan with either of them, they ran to each other. It was safe there. No one could touch them there. They’d go off to their own little sphere where nothing could go wrong. When Roman had a bad match, Dean’s lips made him forget every single second that occurred that night. If Dean got lost in his own head, Roman had him on his back with his eyes rolled, pounding him through another orgasm. One night, Dean climbed into the shower with Roman unannounced. His reaction was to pick Dean up, and pound him into the wall until he forgot the world. It was safe there, and that’s how it worked.

The marks they left on each other stayed for days, sometimes weeks. That was ok, and no one would ever tell them different. Seth knew what was going on, and as always, their secret was safe with him. It was obvious to him though that Dean and Roman needed to be together. The little dance they were doing around each other was fine for now, but one day it wouldn’t be anymore. One day they would both have to realize they had something, and they needed to accept it. 

Roman stopped after he closed the door, pressing Dean’s back gently against the wall and nudging his head with his, “What’s going on, baby?”

With his arms still wrapped around him, and not loosening his grip, Dean picked his head up. His blood shot eyes told Roman the story he wished he wasn’t going to hear, “You going to tell me that you told me so?” he squeaked.

Roman’s heart dropped, “God no, why would I?”

He sniffled, “Because you did.”

Roman sighed, “Him?”

When Dean looked away, it gave Roman his answer, “What did he do?”

He shrugged a little, and Roman’s heart dropped lower, “Tell me.”

“Exactly what you said that he would do.” 

Roman closed his eyes, recalling what he told Dean. He was spouting out in jealousy that night, he knew that. At the same time, he didn’t have a reason to be jealous. He couldn’t get his own shit together, so who was he to tell him what to do? The problem was, he knew the reputation of the guy that was trying to get Dean’s attention. It wasn’t a good one at all. Dean was convinced that Roman was over reacting, prompting him not to believe anything he said. He wished he had.

Swallowing hard, Roman asked, “Did he hurt you, babe? I’ll fucking kill him.”

He shook his head, “No.”

“Tell me the truth,” He replied firmly, freeing one of his hands to hold the side of Dean’s face, “C’mon.”

“He doesn’t take no very well.” 

“What did he do?”

“Just,” he sniffled, “You know, gave me an earful.”

“What kind of earful?”

Dean was quiet again, until Roman leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

“Worthless, tease, trash…..” Dean paused, “The basic truth.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Roman breathed, “You know that. Did he fucking touch you?”

When Dean shrugged, Roman pulled away and looked at him. There on his cheek, which he completely missed at first was the forming of a bruise. His heart sunk deep, and a fire lit inside of him. But before he got a word out, Dean spoke, “He’s in his room bleeding from his nose and mouth.”

Roman closed his eyes, trying to keep himself together, “Are you ok though?”

Shrugging, he answered, “Aside from being a tease and a stupid whore, yeah I’m ok.”

“You are NOT,” he said, “You are not.”

Roman could see how far gone he was. Dean’s mind was convincing itself that he was a horrible person and that he deserved what happened. One, because he didn’t listen to Roman. Two, because someone like him didn’t get good things, “You told me so.”

“And I’m sorry,” Roman answered, “I didn’t mean it.”

“But you were right.”

Knowing that there was nothing else that he could say that would prove otherwise, he leaned in and kissed him. That’s what he needed, and Roman would never deny him of it. Tears were still falling down his face while they kissed, prompting him to separate their lips, and wipe Dean’s eyes, “No more crying, ok?” he asked softly, “It’s ok, I promise. Alright?”

He nodded slightly, “Ok.”

“You know I’ll never let anything happen to you, right?” 

“I know.” he whispered.

That was the exact second in time that every inch of guard that Roman had inside of him dropped. This time when he said the words, they were different. Most of the time he’d say it to Dean as habit. It was just something you said to a very close friend. Even Seth. Tonight Roman felt it in his core, “I love you.”

Tears began falling down Dean’s face again, and he leaned into give him a small kiss, “I love you too.” he said softly across his lips, just before he connected them.

Roman pulled them off of the wall, and trekked over to sit on the bed. Dean still had himself wrapped around him and their lips meshing together, while he kicked off his sandals and held him tightly. Roman’s hands began racing up and down his back, ripping his t-shirt up and over his head. It landed on the floor, starting what would eventually become a pile of their clothes. 

Dean loved riding him. Getting to grip onto every last piece of his upper body while having him deep inside him, couldn’t compare with anything else in life. When they were together like this, the lock on Dean’s heart crumbled to pieces. 

Roman flipped them over, needing to be in control while Dean produced sounds that only Roman would ever understand. No one in the world could touch Dean when he was wrapped up in Roman like this. That was something HE got to have, that he was realizing he needed for the rest of his life. On, in and surrounding him at that exact second. 

Roman nailed Dean’s sweet spot like rapid fire. Dean immediately crying out into Roman’s shoulder, biting down and whimpering loudly, The sharp pain let Roman know that he probably drew blood, and it only fueled him more. Dean’s head spun when Roman flipped him over, and pulled his hips up. In one motion, Roman plunged his cock into Dean’s already swollen hole. 

“OH GOD!” Dean screamed out, gripping the bed sheets.

After a few quick thrusts, Roman pulled Dean up, his chest now flush with Dean’s back, and his arm securely around his upper body, “So perfect….” He moaned into Dean’s ear, kissing down to his neck and back up. 

The only thing Dean could do was clutch onto Roman’s arm, moaning out incoherent attempts at words while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. When Roman slid his hand around and began to lazily stroke Dean’s throbbing cock, his entire body shuttered against Roman’s.

“That feel good?” Roman asked lowly, although he knew the answer.

“Uhhhh huhhhhhh!” he cried out, his head falling back onto Roman’s shoulder. 

He could feel Dean’s walls tightening around his cock, knowing that he was teetering. Roman’s lips stayed on the outside of his ear while he thrust and jerked him in a perfect rhythm , “Mmmmm baby,” he growled, “Cum for me baby. I know you’re so close….I want you to….” 

“OH FUCK!” Dean screamed, his orgasm ripping through him, and shooting all over Roman’s hand. His screams turned to babbles and whimpers. 

“Yeahhhh…..” Roman moaned into his ear, “God damn, just like that.”

Dean was a beautiful wreck when he came down. Roman gently laid him back on the bed and rolled him to his back. He crawled over top of him, parting his legs with his knee and resting his forehead against his, “So fucking hot.” he murmured, inching back inside of him. 

“Oooooh!” Dean moaned, so sensitive but still wanting him in every way possible. 

“Easy,” Roman whispered, gently kissing his cheek and then his jaw, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Dean’s vision started to clear, and he looked up at him. Still panting, Dean gave him a small smile.

“I love you.” Roman whispered. 

Dean searched his eyes and saw something different that night. He could see that this was real and this is how it was supposed to be, “I love you too.”

Their lips connected again, Roman starting his pace again. He was too close and he knew it. Even with the slight breather, his cock was still begging for release. 

“Rome….” Dean moaned, unable to say anything else sensible while his already over stimulated sweet spot was plowed. 

“Fuck…..” Roman whispered, holding on to him tightly and going faster, “Fuck baby,” he said again, “Oh yeah….”

Blissed out and exhausted, Dean slid his palms up his chest, giving his nipples light pinches. The noise Roman made was one that he was familiar with. 

With a smirk, Dean reached up and held his face, “Cum for me?” 

Roman’s eyes closed and he let out a cry that echoed throughout the entire room. His vision whited out, while his entire body felt internal shocks that he never had before. He wouldn’t remember how he ended up laying on his back with Dean snuggled up into his arms. The afterglow was tremendous, almost too much for him to process.

“Hey.” Roman whispered, leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

“Hmmmm?” Dean asked into his shoulder.

“You’re fucking amazing.” he breathed, running his hands up and down his back.

“Hm,” he smirked, “You should meet this guy I know. Now HE’S fucking amazing.”

“Oh yeah?” Roman asked, “What’s his name?”

In a half mumble, he answered, “I think it’s Roman.”

“Never heard of him.” he teased. 

Dean yawned, being overtaken by exhaustion, “Sexy ass guy.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, holding the side of his face, “What else?”

Just as Dean dosed off, he answered, “I love him.”

Roman smiled, stroking his cheek with his thumb, “He loves you too.”


End file.
